


Two Days Before Christmas

by meandminniemcg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Christmas Tree, Employee Remus, Established Relationship, F/M, Jealous Sirius Black, M/M, Software company owner James
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meandminniemcg/pseuds/meandminniemcg
Summary: Why does Remus praise James' qualities so much? Sirius is afraid of losing his boyfriend.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82
Collections: Wolfstar Secret Santa 2019





	Two Days Before Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [halloStern](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halloStern/gifts).



> This fic is the Wolfstar secret Santa for @halloStern. Merry Christmas to you. It was beta read by the awesome Llaeyro.

Sirius had finished decorating the Christmas tree and wanted to help Remus and his school friend Lily in the kitchen next. It was the first Christmas that Sirius and Remus were going to celebrate together; they had gotten together in February. As he went over to the kitchen in the old cottage Remus lived in, he heard his boyfriend telling her in a very excited voice: “…and James was the one who came up with the EasyWorder web tool. He’s dedicated to making the internet more inclusive.”

“Is that the app that can be hovered over a word and explains it in easy access phrasing?” Lily asked, “It had surprised me that you people work on such things. I had associated Marauders only with gaming until I heard of the EasyWorder.”

“Well, we make our money with games such as Prankster Kings or Full Moon, in which you can play wizards taking on the form of a dog, stag or rat and keep their werewolf friend away from people. If the wolf sees people, they take on their human forms and stun him. Then the game is over. But that’s just how we finance our more important projects. You know, accessibility tools often don’t get realized due to a lack of financial resources. If James used only the money from his Sleakeazy shares, he wouldn’t be able to sell the accessibility tools at a generally affordable price. He would have to make them come with advertisements or sell them for prices not everybody can afford. But it was James’ idea to build a company that finances accessibility with games. He’s brilliant and caring. You know how long I had been unemployed before I worked for him? He didn’t stare at me because of the way I walk or expose me to the normal job interview mind games. He just sat at his laptop and had this scene where he didn’t know how to fix a bug, and we fixed it together. And then I had a well-paid job.”

“I used to think he was an arrogant arsehole, the way he flaunted around his money. But if what you say is true, there might be a bit more to him,” Lily said pensively.

“There definitely is,” Remus said in that excited tone that Sirius usually loved. But at this moment, he felt odd. Why was Remus so excited to talk about James? James was fit and most of the time he was so much more controlled than Sirius. While Sirius acted before thinking and then freaked out if the outcome was a mess, James calculated his actions and even if there were miscalculations, he rarely lost his cool. And even though kissing James would have been like kissing his brother, Sirius was aware that James was fit.

Remus continued: “You remember that I told you those homophobes wrote insults on my door? It turned out it was my neighbour, Snape, and his friend Rosier. Last week they cornered me at the recycling container and wanted to beat me up. James, who saw them as he waited to pick me up in his car, came to my help, dealt with them and handed them to the police.”

Sirius had not heard of this. Last week he had been in India, visiting Monty and Effie and having talks with the Indian branch of Marauder. While that was normally James’ job, this time, he had asked Sirius for help because he wanted to have time for his secret project. But what was James’ secret project? What if Remus and he had gotten closer to each other? Without even knowing what he was doing, Sirius found himself retreating back into the sitting room. He collapsed on the armchair, drew his long legs up and hugged them, leaning his forehead on his knees. _I mustn’t cry. If Remus likes James, who am I to protest? He’s so much better than me, with his being down-to-Earth and taking in strays like me… I’ll be sad but I have to wish them luck. Better to have Remus and James as friends than to lose them altogether._

His eyes stung, and the tears fought to get out, when suddenly a hand landed on his shoulder. “Hey, Pads, what’s wrong?” Remus’ voice was soft.

“Do you… love James?” _Fucking bloody hell! What’s wrong with my mouth that I blab everything out without a filter?_

“I do, he’s the best brother-in-law. He’s so good that I’m persuading my best friend to give him a chance, because I know he fancies her. I believe they could be as happy together as I’m with you.” Remus kissed Sirius’ neck.

“You don’t fancy him?” Sirius cringed at his own tone, it sounded so whiny and needy.

“Baby, there’s only one man for me. And that’s you. It may be early, but I’m pretty sure, I’ll still love you when you walk with a stick, like I do. I’ll still want to snog you when our teeth spend the night in the bathroom. I’ll still want to rest as close to you as we rest now every night, when we’re both pushing up the daisies.” Remus took Sirius’ hand in both his hands and kissed every knuckle.

“Moons, will you marry me?” Sirius’ stomach somersaulted with a sudden burst of happiness.

“Yes! I will.” Remus nuzzled Sirius’ neck.

“Fuck! I proposed to you without having a ring for you!” Sirius exclaimed, suddenly terrified of having done it all wrong.

“We can buy each other rings tomorrow. How about putting a ribbon on each other’s finger, where the ring is going to be?” Remus suggested.

“Lily is still in the kitchen! Also, we should call James to make our engagement official!” Sirius jumped up and grabbed his mobile.

“Wait a moment!” Remus stopped him, pulled him in for a long kiss, then whispered into his ear: “I can’t wait to shag my fiancé tonight.”


End file.
